rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ariana Iolar
__TOC__ Note: This character profile is done as diary entry, and any text in Italics ''is not considered part of the entry. Profile '''Name: '''Ariana Iolar '''Age: '''19 '''Gender: '''Female '''Race: '''I'm a mutt (Half Human, Half Demon), Deal with it '''Birthplace: '''I'll never tell '''Title(s):' The Lady of Shadow Nickname(s): '''Ari (Anything else...and I'll hurt you) '''Occupation: '''Mercinary, Bounty Hunter '''Job Types: '''Merc work, Bounty Hunting '''Height: 5' 10" (Don't you freakin dare call me short!) Weight: '''160 lbs (I'm Not Fat...and don't you dare say otherwise) '''Character Theme: (I Stand Alone from Call of Duty MW3 OST) '' '''Entrance Theme: '(Main Theme from 'For a Few Dollars More') '' '''Battle Theme: '(Fire Nation by Two Steps From Hell) '' Appearance I'm not exactly the flirty type when it comes to looks. Alas, my blue eyes and long auburn hair--held in a ponytail (If you hate it, sue me)--draw some stares. I wear a pair of custom combat boots for mobility (Don't ask why) a mid-length white skirt --held up by a red belt (no staring, you damn pervs), a red undershirt, and a custom made white leather jacket, and a pair of custom made leather gloves round out the ensemble. I also have a decent amount weaponry on me. I have a couple of custom pistols in a pair of black holsters. On my wrists, I have my pair of trusty grey shotgun gauntlets, 'Aquila' and 'Vultur' (Don't ask why I named them that). In a large pouch near my right holster, I have my tools of the trade: Smoke bombs, Frag Grenades, a Choke chain, and Sonic Disruptors. In a sheath on my left arm, I carry a medium sized combat knife, with a black handle, if things get desperate. On the back of my belt, I carry my ammunition for my shotgun gauntlets (These things go through ammo like its going out of style). That, and I carry a little grey hilted short sword with me-- 'Sova' (Again...don't f***ing ask where I got the name)-- in a black sheath on my back. And in a special holster on my leg, I carry a grey handled --black head-- combat axe, perfectly balanced for throwing. Personality I'm not the type that would be typical in the bounty hunting business. I'm talkative, loud, flirty and scrappy. Yeah, it's not exactly a good combination; but hey, I'm not exactly dumb ya'know? I'm actually quite intelligent, but ''some ''people would rather have what's under my skirt than what service I can provide as a mercinary. I can't take that lying down; so, naturally, I get into a fight most everywhere I go. But sometimes, I just like to start a fight just for the hell of it. It just gives me a rush to pound some bastard's face in (Yeah...better hope it's not you). Otherwise, I can be quite charming and flirty if you catch me in a good mood. And I'm often in a good mood. Weapons My weapons reflect how I fight, and I like to get up close and personal, bashing them with my fists until their ground meat (Which sounds yummy, now that I mention it...). But anywho, I'll show you my tools of the trade: *'Twin Pistols: 'These pistols ain't just your ordinary pistols, because I custom made these bad boys to put out a tremendous amount firepower. That, and my demonic side allows me to make my trigger pulls lightning quick. *'Aquila and Vultur: 'My two main weapons. Similar in funtion and design Yang's Ember Celica (That b*** has NOTHING on me...NOTHING!), helps me with some of my moves, and does PLENTY of damage. And I do mean that. Also, I can use them one at a time or in tandem (Which is much more efficent, in my opinion). *'Sova: 'My trusty little short sword that can help me before things get desperate. It's got no supernatural qualites whatsoever (I'm not a magician, just a bounty hunter. Sue me.). *'Combat Knife: 'I only use this bad boy in desperate situations. And that tends to happen...a lot. But I'm good with it and that's all that really matters to me. *'Combat Axe: 'Now this is a weapon that nobody else I've seen carry. The nice thing about it is that it's custom built for throwing. Solid and heavy, this weapon--I dubbed it the 'Wing Clipper' (For obvious reasons, duh)--is one that I like because I can use it close in if I want to. Battle Style I'm all about going close in and coming in swinging. I use my gauntlets to enhance my punches and kicks, making an enemy's eyes water (That, or killing the poor sod). I only use my pistols if I trully want to make my entrances theatrical, and I only do that when the opponent needs to know who they're messing with. And like I said earlier, I only use my knife when I get desperate. That, and my short sword helps me out before I resort to using my knife. My half demonic blood also gives me a certain advantage in a fight, when I unload with my special technique I like to call 'Eagle Strike'. My eyes turn blood red and wings sprout from my back as I gain altitude with my gauntlets active, and then I close up my wings and drop like a meteor, the power from my demonic side allowing me to hit the ground with a tremendous amount of force, scattering any opponents like roaches. A wreathe of black flames comes up with the strike, not burning me, which always sends a message: Don't. Mess. With. Me. Of course, my eyes turn red when I'm in the rush of battle, anyways. History I can't really recall much, except that my childhood was far from normal. I was raised by my human mother and my (and I still think this) somewhat crazy demon father. Well, he wasn't crazy, but he sure felt like it to me. They raised me for awhile, keeping my mixed blood a secret until I turned ten. Yeah, talk about a shock on your tenth birthday to learn that you're a half-breed freak. At least, that was what I thought at the time. I still kinda think that now. For the next eight years, I learned how to harness and control the power of my demon half. By age fourteen, I had learned how to fly with nearly the same ease as my father; of course, my powers were limited because I wasn't a full fledged demon. By the time I left the house, I was in full control of my powers and willingly went into the bounty hunting business. And I don't have any regrets yet, not by a long shot. Author's Notes *Character's last name ''Iolar ''is the Gaelic word for eagle. *Gauntlet names ''Aquila and Vultur are the Spanish and Romanian for hawk and eagle respectively. *Short sword name ''Sova ''is the Czech word for owl. *I modeled her scrappy nature from a favorite cartoon character of mine , Scrappy Doo (deal with it, haters) ; he was short but never backed down from a chance to fight :P *The other parts were sprung from the depths of my own imagination (again, deal with it). *I tend to think of this character as a very toned down version of Marvel's Deadpool (Don't ask why, I just think he's the best comparison >.>) . Category:Fan Made Character Category:Chris' Stuff Category:Alternate Universe Category:Pending Character Category:Female